Playing With The Death
by Asakura Usuma
Summary: Tsukishima berniat melakukannya, tapi setelah bertemu dengannya, dia jusru ingin bermain-main dengan kematian. For late KuroTsuki Day!


**Playing With The Death**

!For KuroTsuki Day!

All chars belong to Furudate Haruichi

Story's mine

Inspired by American Horror Story - Asylum

Kuroo x Tsukishima

BL, OOC, Typo

Happy Reading

 _ **First, I Intend To Do It**_

"Kei!"

"Kei, bertahanlah nak!"

"Tsukkii!"

"Tsukishima!"

Aku tak tahu dimana aku berada. Pandanganku hanya memperlihatkan sekelebat bayang-bayang yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Aku juga tak bisa menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhku, bahkan seujung jari pun. Semuanya kebas. Aku hanya bisa mendengar beberapa orang meneriakkan sebuah –atau mungkin dua− nama yang terdengar familier di telingaku, Kei, Tsukishima. Ah, benar, aku ingat. Mereka meneriakkan namaku. Tapi kenapa?

Bayangan yang bergerak di sekelilingku berhenti. Tetapi aku masih tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. _Seingatku aku tak menjatuhkan kaca mataku_. Aku tak bisa memalingkan kepalaku, hanya bola mataku yang bisa bergerak. Namun tetap saja aku hanya bisa melihat samar-samar. _Tunggu, apa itu?_ Sesuatu sedang menghampiriku. Seorang pria. Aku tak begitu yakin. Namun karena dia berambut pendek jadi aku mengasumsikannya begitu.

Dugaanku ternyata benar. Pria itu bersurai hitam, dengan pakaian serba hitam – _aku rasa itu warna favoritnya_ − dan di belakang punggungnya ada sesuatu, berbulu, seperti sayap? _Ya, aku rasa aku memang harus mengganti kacamataku_. Tetapi sekarang aku sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas, setelah pria itu berdiri tepat di sampingku. Dia tampan. Meskipun sebagian wajah bagian kanannya tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya, aku tahu jika pria ini memiliki wajah rupawan. Tipikal pria yang dikagumi banyak wanita.

"Tsukishima Kei..." Beruntung sekali dia. Tak hanya tampilan fisiknya yang indah. Pria ini juga mempunyai suara yang mendu. Dalam, namun enak didengar. Oh, aku baru sadar. Setelah mendengar suaranya. Teriakan yang sebelumnya ku dengar tiba-tiba menghilang. Seolah fokusku sepenuhnya telah teralihkan olehnya. "…17 tahun. Melompat dari atap gedung sekolah untuk mengakhiri hidup. Jadi, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Aaa, aku ingat sekarang. Aku memang melakukannya. Tak ada alasan khusus, hanya muak dengan hidupku. Aku tak pernah mengenal sosok seorang ayah –Ibu bilang dia sudah meninggal, tapi aku tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi, kakan yang selama ini kukagumi, ternyata adalah seorang pembohong, dan ibu yang selalu berpura-pura, seolah-olah keluarga kami adalah keluarga bahagia.

Aku tak punya teman. Tepatnya tak ada seorang pun yang aku anggap sebagai teman. Mereka hanya orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku karena membutuhkanku dan seseorang yang merasa telah berhutang budi padaku. Tak ada yang benar-benar peduli dan melihat siapa diriku sebenarnya.

"Kau, apa kau malaikat maut?" Tanyaku kepada pria itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tetapi para manusia sering memanggilku seperti itu. Jadi, kau bisa menganggapnya begitu." Aku rela melakukan apapun hanya agar bisa mendengar pria itu berbicara. Memang bukan seperti diriku. Namun suara merdunya sungguh menenangkan.

"Apa itu artinya aku sudah mati?"

"Belum. Kau hanya berada di antaranya."

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak segera mengambil nyawaku? Sudah menjadi tugasmu, bukan?"

"Apa kau yakin ingin aku melakukannya?" Apa aku yakin? Tentu saja.

"Tak ada gunanya aku hidup." Jelasku dengan penuh tekad.

"Oh Dear, tentu saja ada. Lihat dirimu. Kau masih sangat muda. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau juga masih memiliki keluarga dan sahabat."

Keluarga dan sahabat? Jangan bercanda. "Bukankah lebih baik jika aku membebaskan mereka dari kepura-puraan yang harus mereka lakukan demi diriku?"

"Hhh. Aku tahu manusia memang merepotkan. Tetapi aku baru tahu jika salah satu diantaranya bisa sangat merepotkan seperti dirimu." Ucapan pria itu menjengkelkan.

"Dengar," Lanjutnya. "Kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Aku juga tidak. Namun aku tahu satu hal bahwa manusia memiliki beribu pilihan yang setiap pilihan itu bisa menciptakan variable yang tak terhingga untuk masa depan mereka. Jika kau merasa hidupmu tak bahagia, maka kau hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras untuk menemukan kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan."

"Intinya aku tak akan mati sekarang, kan?"

"Tidak sekarang. Tapi seperti yang ku katakan, kau yang menentukan masa depanmu. Kau bisa memilih untuk mengikutiku, yang artinya kau akan melewatkan banyak hal, atau kau bisa kembali kekehidupanmu yang memuakkan, tetapi suatu saat kau mungkin akan bahagia. Jadi, apa pilihanmu?"

Perkataan pria itu ada benarnya. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan. Masih banyak pula mimpi yang ingin aku wujudkan. Tetapi kehidupanku, "Kau membuang waktuku, Sayang. Aku masih harus melakukan tugasku, menemui manusia-manusia lainnya. Jadi aku anggap kau masih ingin kembali. Aku pergi."

Pria itu tak menungguku mengambil keputusan. Mungkin dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya ku inginkan. Sosoknya semakin memudar. Tetapi sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang, dia mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau tak perlu menungguku atau mencariku, karena aku pasti kembali untukmu saat waktunya tiba." Dengan sekali kepakan sayapnya, pandanganku menggelap.

 _ **Second, I'm Being Curious**_

"Tsukishima Kei. Kali ini apa lagi?" Suara ini. Suara yang kudengar lima tahun lalu akhirnya bisa kudengar lagi. Sosok rupawannya perlahan dapat kulihat.

"Aku hanya….penasaran?"

"Kau melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi hanya karena penasaran?" Suaranya meninggi. Aku tak membuatnya marah, kan? Karena aku tak berniat melakukannya.

Aku tak percaya dengan hal gaib. Tuhan, Dewa, Malaikat, maupun Iblis. Bagiku mereka semua hanyalah dongeng. Tapi satu tahun yang lalu, ketika aku mengingat saat-saat aku terbaring lemah semasa SMA dulu, ingatan tentang pria yang tengah duduk di meja kopi di depanku ini juga ikut muncul. Aku bisa mengingat kala itu, tepat sebelum aku sadar, aku ingat jika aku berbicara dengannya, aku ingat wajah rupawannya, dan aku juga ingat suara merdunya. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apakah kau ini nyata atau hanya sosok yang diciptakan oleh imajinasiku."

"Kau percaya sekarang?" Pria itu menyentuh wajahku. Dingin tapi tangannya harus. Membelai wajahku dengan lembut.

Kondisiku masih sadar. Aku tahu jika saat ini aku sedang duduk di lantai apartemenku. Bersandar di ranjang yang kutiduri setiap malam. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan darah menetes perlahan dari pergelangan tangan kananku. Jadi kugunakan tenagaku untuk meraih tangannya yang lain dengan tangan kiriku –aku tak ingin menodai kulit seputih porselennya dengan darahku− menggenggamnya erat. Sosok rupawan ini nyata. Ingatan yang hampir membuatku gila ternyata bukan hanya imajinasiku semata.

"Atau haruskah aku membawamu ketempatku agar kau percaya?" Dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi jika aku melakukannya, kau tak akan pernah bisa kembali dan hal buruk juga akan terjadi padaku. Aku yakin Dia pasti akan menghukumku. Jadi aku tak akan melakukannya." Aku tak terlalu memperdulikan ocehan manisnya, yang kupedulikan hanya tangannya yang masih membelaiku dan tanganku yang masih menggengamnya.

"Sudah cukup, kan? Aku harus pergi. Seseorang akan datang untuk menolongmu."

"Tunggu!" Ucapku berusaha menahannya. Tapi sepertinya percuma. Dia tetap akan meninggalkanku.

"My Dear, hari ini masih bukan waktumu. Jadi kau tak bisa ikut denganku. Jangan mencariku lagi, karena aku yang akan datang menjemputmu." Dia menghilang dan sepeninggalnya dia kesadaranku mulai memudar. Namun sebelum aku benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, aku mendengar suara pintu didobrak, dan seseorang meneriakkan namaku. "Tsukki!"

 _ **Third, I'm Captivated by Him**_

"My Dear Tsukishima Kei, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mencariku lagi?" Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menunggunya. Sosok rupawan yang selalu menghantui hidupku –tentu saja bukan dalam konteks negatif. Jadi aku melakukannya lagi. Kembali menyayat lenganku, dengan posisi perlawanan dari sebelumnya.

"Kuputuskan jika sudah waktunya untukku."

"Apa kau yakin?" Pertanyaan limabelas tahun lalu kembali terlontar dari mulutnya. Kali ini aku yakin. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku maupun merubah keputusanku, termasuk pria itu.

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Jangan menyesal ya, karena mulai saat ini kau akan berada disisiku. Mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi."

"Aku tak akan menyesal."

Perlahan pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku menutup mata, bukan karena takut. Aku ingin benar-benar merasakan sensasi bibir dinginnya yang mengecup bibirku dengan lembut, merasakan masa-masa terakhirku sebagai manusia. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Siap untuk mengikutinya kemanapun. Aku tak menengok kebelakang. Tak perlu melihat tubuh lamaku tergenang dalam cairan merah. Aku hanya perlu melihat kedepan, ke kehidupanku bersama pria yang tengah memegang tanganku dengan erat.

"Jadi, katakan siapa namamu." Pintaku padanya.

"Aku tak punya nama, karena aku adalah kematian itu sendiri. Tapi jika kau memang ingin tahu, kau bisa memanggilku Kuroo."


End file.
